Electrical connectors are widely used in most electrical appliance for making electrical connection between two electronics components or two electrical appliances. For example, a so-called serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connector is mounted on a cable end of an electrical appliance such as a hard disc, a computer peripheral storage device or a power supply apparatus. Via such a connector, this electrical appliance can be electrically connected to another electronic appliance such as a host computer.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic perspective view of a conventional electrical connector is illustrated. The electrical connector 1 of FIG. 1 includes an isolation body 10, a sheltering body 11 and a plurality of pins 12. The electrical connector 1 is mounted on the cable end of an electrical appliance to be coupled with corresponding electrical connector of another electrical appliance so as to make electrical connection between these two electrical appliances. The isolation body 10 is detachably coupled to the sheltering body 11, and a channel 14 is defined therewithin. The plurality of pins 12 are received within the channel 14 and have first ends coupled to cables 13. The second ends of the pins 12 are exposed to the entrance 15 of the channel 14 to be coupled with corresponding pins of the electrical connector of another electrical appliance.
Please refer to FIG. 1 again. The electrical connector 1 further includes a latching mechanism 16 on the upper side 10a of the isolation body 10. The latching mechanism 16 includes a connecting part 16a, a suppressing part 16b and at least a fastening part 16c. 
The connecting part 16a of the latching mechanism 16 has a front end fixed on the upper side 10a and in the vicinity of the periphery of the entrance 15. The connecting part 16a is substantially a slant ascending toward the rear side thereof. The sheltering body 11 has a hollow portion 17 corresponding to the latching mechanism 16. In response to a depressing force exerted on the suppressing part 16b, the suppressing part 16b is partially received in the hollow portion 17. In addition, two stopping blocks 18 are protruded from the upper side 10a of the isolation body 10, and a raised block 19 is protruded from the upper side 11a of the sheltering body 11. For combining the isolation body 10 with the sheltering body 11, the isolation body 10 is inserted into the channel portion of the sheltering body 11 and then the stopping blocks 18 are penetrated through the hollow portion 17. Under this circumstance, the isolation body 10 is securely engaged with the sheltering body 11 by the stopping blocks 18, and the latching mechanism 16 is located in the vicinity of the raised block 19. Since the latching mechanism 16 is partially enclosed by the stopping blocks 18 and the raised block 19, the latching mechanism 16 is protected from being damaged or erroneously touched by the foreign components.
The fastening parts 16c of the latching mechanism 16 are arranged on the connecting part 16a. Once the electrical connector 1 is coupled with corresponding electrical connector (not shown) of another electrical appliance, the fastening parts 16c are engaged with the fastening parts (not shown) of the corresponding electrical connector so as to enhance secure attachment between these two electrical connectors. For coupling these two electrical connectors, a depressing force is exerted on the suppressing part 16b of the latching mechanism 16 such that the fastening part 16c is slightly lowered to be engaged with the fastening parts (not shown) of the corresponding electrical connector to enhance secure attachment between these two electrical connectors. Whereas, for detaching these two electrical connectors from each other, a depressing force is exerted on the suppressing part 16b of the latching mechanism 16, such that the fastening parts 16c are slightly lowered to be disengaged from the fastening parts (not shown) of the corresponding electrical connector.
The structure of the electrical connector 1 still has some drawbacks. For example, the process of assembling the isolation body 10 and the sheltering body 11 is complicated. As shown in FIG. 1, the front end of the latching mechanism 16 is fixed on the upper side 10a in the vicinity of the periphery of the entrance 15 and ascends toward the rear side thereof. In addition, the fastening parts 16c of the latching mechanism 16 are arranged on the connecting part 16a and proximate the front end of connecting part 16a. Therefore, the shift amount of the fastening parts 16c is small in response to the external force exerted on the suppressing part 16b. In other words, it is laborious to lower the fastening parts 16c in order to couple or detach these two electrical connectors. Moreover, the stopping blocks 18 and the raised block 19 increase structural and assembling complexity.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the conventional method, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop an electrical connector having a latching mechanism according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.